User blog:JThan9/Magic Wolrd Decks: Wizards 1.3
Both attributes of my favorite world got support in the 5th Booster Set so it's time to upgrade. I must say that even though Wizards fits better with my style, I found that with a more aggresive deck as 72 Pillars I'm not bad at all. Wizard Deck as only a few changes, I only add three new cards, leaving the rest like the previous deck or changing the quantity of them. The strategy as always is trying to get your opponent exausted and get the card advantage. Flag: Magic ''World ''Total Cards: 54'+2 Buddy: Dancing Magician, Albrecht '''''Monsters (26): '' Size 1 (13)'' 4X Magic Knight of the Darkness, Dunkelheit 4X Magic Knight of the Light, Licht 2X Dragonwizard, Qinus Axia 2X Kenjy of Explosive Flame Palm 1X Black Demon Swordman, Jace Aldis '' Size 2 (10)'' 4X Dancing Magician, Albrecht 3X Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki 2X Fire Starter, Ganzaku 1X Center of the World, Mary Sue '' Size 3 (3)'' 2X Dragonwizard, Tempest Wind 1X Artificial Angel,, Virginie Casta Spells (24) 4X Nice one! 2X Kosher 1X Great Spell, My Grandfather's Clock 2X Great Spell, Deux EX Machina 3X Power Ray Maximun 4X Magical Goodbye 2X Oops!! 4X Solomon Shield 2X Chillax! Item (4) 4X Gunrod, Del Gesu As I said before no big changes. I reduce the number of 72 Pillar monsters to 11 different cards, maybe not enough (because of an unequal distribution) to use properly Grandfather's Clock, but some cards are hard to get rid of them. Goodbye Hearty. Those 3 gauge are painful so Tempest Wing and Virgine Casta are only two gauge, and even the risk of Casta in a ·3(0)/2/1 formation, I don't run 3 Tempest Wing because I like to have different choices. Spells didn't change. I only remove two Kosher in order to add 1 more Chillax! and one more Power Ray Maximun. I change Bechstein for Del Gesu beause in an hypotetical final turn i can hit with more than 1 damage. Moving on 72 Pillars. The deck works around Solomon's Great Barrier. First time I read the text of Solomon's Great Barrier I though it wasn't a big deal because the risk being destroyed and have to remove 1 or 2 of your monsters. I tried a deck without it and the result was good but nor great, it lacked of pressure. Now having size1 monsters with size2 stats it's not a problem. Flag:'' Magic ''World ''''Total Cards: 51+2 Buddy: '''Demon Lord, Asmodai ''Monsters (26): '' '''Size 1 (14) 4X Demon Lord, Asmodai 4X Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin 3X Fallen Angel, Paimon 3X Street Racer, Eligos '' Size2 (12)'' 4X Demon Sommelier, Zagan 4X Protector of Friendship, Barbados 2X Dance! Asmodai 2X Sky Poet, Amon Spells (25) 4X Solomon's Great Barrier 2X Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever 2X Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll 4X Nice one! 2X Abra Kadabra 4X Solomon Shield 4X Magical Goodbye 3X Check It Out! The main gauge use is on the Spells, so I don't use Astaroth. Asmodai is staple and Gamigin is maximized to get Solomon's Great Barrier as soon as possible. Paimon has both great stats and critical and Eigos is a great defense but I don't run 4 of them because its stats are so poor. Zagan at 4 seems logic. Bardados for its defense and Dance! Asmodai and Amon for their attack. Using only Dance! Asmodai will hurt your gauge but hand advantage is hand advantage, so it might be use at 4. Staple spells are obiously: Nice One! and those for defense (Solomon Shield and Magical Goodbye). To protect the monsters for field clearing, reuse asmodai or make the opponets miss an attack. I barely use Abra Kadabra because the guage, however is a great option to keep. The Great Spells cannot be out of the deck. Rock and Roll is random but can be helpful is you get to cast it. Devil fever is a great combination with Solomon's Great Barrier to achive 6 attacks. Category:Blog posts